


Better than Beyonce

by DankMemes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Singing, and really bad, really short, very first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes/pseuds/DankMemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi sings and Nishinoya is enamored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Beyonce

Nishinoya walked into Asahi's home, early from practice, and had not bothered to text his boyfriend about his vist. He made his way through the hallway to Asahi's room when he suddenly stopped in front of the bathroom door. He heard singing from the other side and was stunned.

"Changed the game with that digital drop  
Know where you was when that digital popped  
I stopped the world  
Male or female, it make no difference  
I stop the world, world stop...  
Carry on.."

Asahi was singing with a gruff voice that resonated through Nishinoya's whole body. Then the door unlocked and Asahi was met with Nishinoya standing with his jaw to the floor.  
"How come I've never heard you sing before?" Nishinoya asked Asahi with a questioning glare.  
"Well, I'm not that good, so it's kind of embarrassing for me..." Asahi trailed off, looking back sheepishly.  
"NOT GOOD? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF! THAT WAS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN BEYONCE!" he responded suddenly.  
"Sing more for me! I want to hear your voice all the time!"  
"Um, I don't think that's a good idea" the taller man mumbled.  
"Please?" Nishinoya pleaded.  
Then, then he took hold of one of Asahi's arms and pulled him down to eye-level. Then, he leaned in and kissed Asahi deeply with passion.  
After a long while, they separated and Nishinoya whispered into his ear, "I'll do that more if you sing for me."  
The other man slowly nodded and they both went into his room where the singing of a man occasionally being accompanied by a boisterous voice ,that barely knew the words of the songs being sung , were heard late into the night.


End file.
